


【kk】我是猫

by YokoDomoto



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokoDomoto/pseuds/YokoDomoto
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 10





	【kk】我是猫

一

眨眼的功夫，堂本光一发现自己变成了一只猫。

这一切是如何发生的，说实话作为当事人——当事猫也搞不太明白。

只记得，录制工作结束后已是下午六点，staff伸了个懒腰，对光一说，自己去上个厕所，然后就送他回家。

在staff推开门的那一瞬间，12点睡三点醒，对41岁的自己的体力无比自信的光一，忍不住打了个心满意足的哈欠。

当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，突然发现视野不太一样。

矮柜、沙发，变的如此的高和大，以至于需要自己抬起头来样式。

他缓缓地低下头去，看见了两只黑漆漆的爪子。

哈哈哈，这是忍不住睡着了么？

果然人到41岁，不能不服老。

光一抬起爪子想要扇自己的脸，却发现做不到。他只好低下头来试图咬自己一口。

解决完私人问题的staff推开乐屋的门，看见空无一人的乐屋里，一只全身乌黑的猫很不合常理的快乐地蹦来蹦去。

堂本光一看到了staff，大声求救：“喵！”

那是比松田圣子，更娇嫩的声音。

很好。

他听到自己的声音后冷静了下来。

凭刚才的肉爪，也许还不能判断。

如今现实已经非常地明了。

我是猫。

*

幸亏不是狗，避免了和pan酱父女同睡一窝的人伦惨剧。

“光一先生自己驾车回去了么？”staff疑惑地喃喃道：“可是今早是我开车去接的他呀？”

正在“是我做梦变成了猫，还是猫做梦变成了我”这个哲学问题里疑惑不决的光一，一瞬间便觉得他非常的可爱。

果然，我原来是堂本光一，只不过现在，不小心变成了猫。

既然能变成猫，那么肯定能变回来。得出了这个结论的光一对自己非常的满意。他迈着标准的J家步，走到staff跟前，发出了狮子王辛巴一般的怒吼。

“带我回家！（喵——！）”

以上，是存在于光一脑内的想象。

它被举staff举了起来，就像被举起来的宝贝辛巴。

“不过你是从哪儿来的呢？”他疑惑道：“是从《志村动物园》剧组里偷跑出来的吗？”

“喵！”

“这双眼睛，总觉得在哪里见过。”

staff疑惑地摸了摸下巴。

于是光一被staff颠肺流离地抱到了志村动物园。电梯里走进了三个女明星。她们惊叫了起来：“好可爱！”

光一被轮流摸了脑袋。

敏感的鼻子被香水刺激地直打喷嚏。

13层到了，女明星下了电梯。进来了四个肌肉壮汉。

“好可爱的猫！”他们赞叹道。

光一凄厉地尖叫了起来。

*

“你真可爱！”

喂喂，你们能换个形容词么？

除了自己的相方，还有哪个男人适合被可爱来形容么？

后辈相叶一把抱起光一，在他的脑门上亲了一口。

“不过，这不是我们的猫哦。”爱拔眨着他那双没有眼白的眼睛道。

那你亲个屁啦！

光一愤怒地疯狂洗脸。

“你难道是从外面跑进来的流浪猫？”staff疑惑了。

“那先跟我回家吧。”staff把他塞进手提袋里：“明天再发个寻猫启事啥啥的。”

“喵！”

你家如果没有kingsize 大床和五彩浴缸，我才不会放过你。

手提袋里东西好多。光一的活动空间好小。

他恨恨地在几份文件上踩上几个小梅花脚印，被没有笔盖的圆珠笔给扎了下屁股，心情更差了。

*

“近藤桑？”

糟糕了。一只趾高气昂地将脑袋伸出手提袋一路指点江山“喵喵喵”的光一，听见了这个声音，一下子把脑袋缩进了手提袋里。

地下停车场里，刚看见了光一的staff，笑着和他打了个招呼。

“啊，刚君。”staff应和道：“你的工作也结束了么？”

什么刚君。光一在心底腹诽道，你跟他很熟么？

“托您的福，是的。”刚朝staff的身后看了看。

“光一先回家了么？”

“是啊，可是他应该自己没有开车来……”staff疑惑地歪了歪脑袋。

“可能是蹭长濑桑的车回去了吧。”刚想了想：“今天他们好像也有室内拍摄。”

“是嘛。”staff疑惑地按了按手机，并没有那人的留言消息。

“对了，刚君。”staff将手提袋从肩膀上取了下来。

等等，你这混蛋想干什么？

光一惊恐地将自己脸埋进了爪子里，团成了一个圆，假装自己是一盒墨水。

“我今天啊，在光一桑的乐屋里发现了一只猫。”

“咦，刚才不是还挺活泼的么？”

staff疑惑地戳了戳猫团的后背。

猫团一动不动。坚定的背影仿佛遇冷凝固的花岗岩。

“好可爱——”

怎么连你也只会夸这一句话。光一腹诽道：你才可爱！你全世界最可爱！

可是刚的下一个动作就令光一非常的不安了。他伸出了双手——也许不是那么细腻，毕竟被吉他给磨出了一层层的厚茧——但是足够柔软和温暖——就像光一幻想过的那么多次。

他没有像举辛巴一样举起光一，他像抱小宝宝一样把它揉进了怀里。光一的脸埋进了刚柔软的胸口，满脑袋都是刚身上淡雅的线香气息。

“啊。”staff一拍头顶。

“要不然刚君先养养这只猫咪吧。”

喂喂，你这个混蛋又在进行什么混蛋发言呢！！你只是想把责任推卸出去，不想照顾我这只柔弱可怜又无助的小猫咪而已吧！

“毕竟我也没有饲养经验，刚君至少还在饲养小健。”

“可是我是狗派耶。”

刚点了点光一的脑袋，光一凄厉地尖叫起来，疯狂地挣扎，还要小心不能露出爪子抓伤了刚。

“你看，它多喜欢你啊。”staff赞叹道。

“是嘛。”刚把疯狂扭动地光一举了起来，与它四目相对。

“这只猫……”

他皱了皱眉头。

“好吧。”刚露出了光一熟悉的可爱的温柔笑容：“我先养它几天，你要好好地把寻猫启事发出去哦。”

“喵——！！！！”

二

“我家里只有狗粮，没有你要吃的饭，所以我们先要去宠物商店给你买吃的哦。”

我才不要吃猫粮，我要吃牛排！汉堡肉！健身餐！

“喵喵喵。”

“别着急哦。”刚摸了摸它的脑袋：“马上就到了。”

“呜……”

沟通不良，光一无助地用爪子捂住了脑袋。

为什么刚君就不能像自己理解pan酱一样理解自己呢？

“对了，你叫什么啊。”

趁着等红绿灯的时候，刚伸出手指来挠了挠光一的下巴，光一舒服地眯起了眼睛。

“喵喵喵喵。”

“诶，我听不懂耶。”

刚发动了车子。

“你的眼睛和某人很像。一边大一边小的。”

某人是谁啊，你倒是给我说清楚啊？光一的心里不爽起来。

“就叫你小光（ひかりちゃん）吧。”

光一不知道猫的心跳是一分钟要跳多少下。但此刻自己的心跳超过了人类的正常速度，这是肯定的。脸颊似乎也有一点发烫，不过好在一脸黑毛，谅刚君也看不出来。他放心地想道。

“诶，小光你，体温有点高啊。”

刚下车，把光一包在怀中的时候，惊讶道。

“发烧了吗？还是猫咪的体温本来就比人类更高？”

他用自己的额头抵上了光一的额头。

完蛋了。

光一紧急雅虎搜索。

请问面部温度高到多少度会烧掉猫毛？

*

刚在导购员小姐的引导下，购买了一堆猫粮和猫玩具，虽然光一对那些逗猫棒一点兴趣都没有，但看在刚的面子上，他还是稍微甩了甩尾巴，跳动了两下。

“您家的猫咪很沉稳呢。”

导购员小姐姐称赞道。

“有嘛？”刚打量着懒懒地趴在自己的怀里上一脸厌世的大小眼猫咪。

“会不会是饿了。”

导购小姐给光一端来了一盘猫粮。

光一甩了甩尾巴，背过了身子。我才不要吃这个！我要吃牛排！汉堡肉！健身餐！

这是我作为人类的最后的尊严。

“没有生病吧？”刚担心道：“刚才还感觉它体温过高……”

“猫咪的体温是要比人类高一些啦。”导购小姐翻弄了一番光一，得出的结论是：“这么油光水滑的，不像是生病了的样子啊？毕竟猫咪也有各种性格嘛。”

得到了导购小姐建议的刚，决定暂缓两天再带光一去宠物医院。

*

来到了电梯里的猫咪，优雅地从刚的怀中跳了下来，抖了抖全身的猫毛。

刚瞥了他一眼，拿出磁卡刷开了家门。

光一纡尊降贵地抬起了一只脚，准备进入哪怕是人类的自己也从未踏足过的房屋——

“汪汪汪汪汪汪！”

“喵呜！”

“小健！”

刚安抚着怀中炸毛的猫咪，用眼神喝止了从房间中冲出来的狗狗。

光一惊魂未定地把头搁到了刚的肩膀上。

小健委屈地呜了一声，垂着尾巴昂着脑袋跟在刚的身后，一起进了屋子。

光一低着头，看着只能自己走路的小健，一时又趾高气昂起来。他居高临下地朝小健伸出舌头“略”了一下，露出了一个犬类不知能不能看懂的得意表情。

“汪！”小健大叫起来。

“小健！不许欺负猫猫！”

哈哈哈哈哈哈。小健这只笨蛋狗狗。光一快乐的眯起眼睛，心中笑开了花。

*

“你真的不吃饭？这个很好吃的哦。”

刚担心地蹲在光一的的碗旁边，摸了摸坚决用屁股对着猫粮的光一。

“你看小健吃的多开心啊。”

“汪！”听到主人表扬的小健抬起头，快乐的大叫了一声。

切，谁跟那只笨蛋狗狗一样。光一换了个方向，接着用屁股对着猫碗。

“不吃猫粮，难道你是想吃狗粮？”刚从小健的碗里拿出了一颗狗粮，放到了光一的嘴前。

光一优雅地迈着猫步——他发现四肢着地的话走猫步要比走j家步简单很多——轻松地跳上了餐椅，他坐在椅子上，朝刚“喵——”了一声。

“你要吃我吃的饭？”刚挑起了一根眉毛，表情有一瞬间的变幻莫测。

光一心虚了一下，叫声虚张声势地更大了。

不过刚很快恢复了刚才的忧虑模样。

“我记得猫猫好像不吃能盐吧？”

刚用筷子在餐盘里挑挑拣拣。

“这个是我清蒸的，没有放什么佐料——”他挑出了一切紫乎乎的茄子，摆到了光一的面前：“你尝尝？”

光一歪着嘴巴、吐着泡沫从餐椅上跳了下来。

我看你就是想毒死我。

三

“小光，来洗澡了哦。”

刚站在卫生间里喊道。

洗澡？和刚一起？

光一一瞬间感觉鼻子一热，他想用爪子去捂——发现捂不到。

做猫还有这种好事情？

苍天不仁，怎么不早点把我变成猫？

光一满怀着41岁男人真实的幻想和娇羞，迈着猫步踏进了踏进了浴室。

“和小健挤挤吧，反正不在一个水兜里。”

光一面无表情。

刚把光一放进水兜，扔进了小健的大澡盆里。

光一面无表情。

刚打开了花洒，温暖的水线淋在光一的身上。

“唔，小健的洗浴液是去黄增白的。”刚瞅了黑猫一眼：“你用一次应该没事儿吧……刚才忘记买了……”

光一：……

继续面无表情地瞪着身着短袖短裤的刚。

“算了。”刚道：“先用我的吧。”他站起身子，走到了浴室外侧。

所以你这个人在家里为什么要穿这么严实啊！

41岁的光一，再发现自己变成了一只猫的3个小时候，终于愤世嫉俗了起来。

他愤怒地看了一眼正天真地玩着澡盆里的小鸭子的小健，恶从胆边生。

光一叼起了小健的鸭子玩具，扔到了门外。

“汪！”

小健快乐地追了出去。

“小健！”刚大喊了起来：“你今天怎么这么不听话！”

哈哈哈哈哈哈。光一高兴地眯起了眼睛。

洗完澡、被电吹风吹成一个毛团团的光一，舒舒服服地趴在沙发上，任由刚给他梳毛。

“小光你，换毛季啊？”

刚fufufu地笑了起来，把毛刷给光一看。

光一瞥了一眼，满毛刷的猫毛，惊恐地尖叫了起来。特别的凄厉，哀凉。

*

“小光今晚一个人睡，可以么？”

刚把光一抱进了下午购买的猫窝里，有些担心地看着他。

“今天第一次来我家，会害怕么？要不要和我一起进房间睡？”

光一硬生生地按耐住了自己想要咬住那人的拖鞋进房屋的冲动，乖乖地在猫窝里转了个身子，团成了个团，闭上眼睛喵喵了两声，表示自己很满意的意思。

“很喜欢么？”刚歪了歪脑袋。

“那你晚上害怕来敲我的房门哦？”

光一迅速地睁开了眼睛。

这我哪儿敢跟你进屋睡觉啊……

要是一觉醒来，又变回了堂本光一怎么办？

《顶级爱豆卧室，突现裸体相方，是社会的黑暗还是道德的沦丧？》

光一连明天八卦杂志的题目都给小编编好了。

它舒舒服服地躺在猫窝里等待了一会儿，看见了刚的房间里灯光熄灭，小健那只笨狗狗也发出了均匀地呼吸声，他裂开了嘴巴。

猫咪这个夜视能力还真是好用。光一溜进了刚的书房，打开了电脑。

刚的电脑果然没有设置密码，桌面界面也很干净，不像自己，密密麻麻地全是游戏。

光一首先打开浏览器，登进了自己的邮箱，给staff发了一条邮件，让对方明早去家里帮自己照顾pan，又胡编乱造了一个理由，表示自己回老家了感觉身体不舒服，无法参加后天的节目录制了，可能需要请假，给大家添麻烦了，这么麻烦的事情就不要告诉相方了。

犹豫了一会儿，光一想想自己反正也不能睡觉，干脆在刚的电脑上下载起了电脑游戏。

四

“小光，小健，早哦。”

早上刚刚睡醒的刚，头发七歪八速地横着，眼皮没精神地打拉着，加上奶白色的短袖短裤，看起来尤其的治愈。

光一心虚地装作刚刚睡醒地样子，钻进了刚的怀里讨亲亲。

刚感叹这猫真好哄，昨天还一副高冷的样子，才在家里睡了一晚上就亲热起来。他低头亲了光一的脸颊一下（光一感觉自己又要掉毛了），随手接起了手机，元气地打招呼道：“早上好！”

对面的人似乎说了些什么，刚的表情渐渐地变的严肃了起来。

“好，好，我知道了，马上就到。”

刚随手把光一放在沙发上，急匆匆地走进卧室，换好衣服，连早饭都来不及吃，戴上墨镜和口罩便出了门。连光一黏到他腿边撒娇都来不及理会。

*

“光一失踪了。”

近藤一脸惊吓过度地空洞。

“你先别慌。”刚起身给他倒了杯热水，脸色却比他好不到哪里去：“慢慢说。”

“昨天晚上，NTV跟我打电话，说有一部手机遗失在光一的乐屋里了。”近藤喝了一口热水，缓缓开口道：“我去拿了，发现是光一的，以为他只是遗失了而已，给他送回家，敲了半天门却没有回应。我用备用钥匙打开门，里面果然没有人，pan的食盆里也是没有喂过样子……”

“我以为他是自己出门喝酒去了，也没有多想，把手机放在玄关，锁好门就回家了，然后，今天凌晨的时候，我收到了这封邮件。”

近藤按亮手机，把邮件展示给大家。

发送的邮箱用户那里，赫然写着光一的名字。

“今天早上，我给光一的本宅打了电话，问候他的病情——”近藤露出了恐惧的表情：“是光一的妈妈接的，她说、她说——”

“光一昨晚，根本没回家。”

“啪。”

刚手中的玻璃杯掉到了地上，热水洒了一地。他面无表情地盯着近藤。

“我马上赶回了光一的家里。”近藤继续道：“他还是不在家，连我放在玄关的手机都没有动过。pan酱的食盆，也只有我昨天喂过的痕迹……”

“刚桑，”近藤看向刚的表情仿佛溺水的人抓住的最后一根救命稻草：“你知不知道、知不知道光一——”

刚拿出来自己的手机，一遍又一遍地刷新着邮箱，最后沉重地揺了揺头。

“你知道的。”他木然道：“我没有他的电话、邮箱、连住址都不知道。”

另一个staff相羽将水杯捡了起来，他安抚地抚摸着刚的后背。

“刚君你先别着急，事情还没有到糟糕到这个地步，也许只是别家电视台做的恶搞企划——通知的不是我们……”

会议室里的众人低下头狂刷手机，又抬起头面面相觑，心里清楚这不过是自我安慰的托词。光一和刚两人所有的staff都在这里了，谁都没有接到企划，那么最大的可能，便是根本没有这个企划……

相羽转头询问近藤：“光一……这件事，你告诉喜代子没有？”

“还没有。”近藤揺头道：“没有告诉他的母亲。”

“这件事你做的很好。”相羽拍了拍他的肩膀，鼓励道：“喜代子女士年纪大了，听到这个未免着急。”

“大家也别都慌了神。”相羽继续道：“光一的为人，大家都清楚，他的邮件里既然找不到破绽，又请假到后天，我们不妨一边私下调查，一边等待。”

“现代社会，不可能大变活人。”

“刚君，”相羽呼唤了两声：“刚君？”

“嗯？”

面色煞白刚猛地回神，轻轻地平复着自己的呼吸。

相羽握住了刚的手，柔声道：“刚什么都不要听，什么都不要管，今天先好好休息。”

“节目录制最多延期到三天后。”相羽根据经验测算道：“好在最近你们的通告不多，如果这段时间内光一依旧没有消息——”

“那就只有刚你一个人顶上了。”他的声音轻地像一声叹息。

刚死盯着他，面色猛地涨红，又渐渐发白。

不可能的。

他的心里这么喊到。

我还有很多事情没有跟他说明白，还有很多账没有跟他算清楚。

他怎么可能就这么……突然消失？

最后，他还是长长地叹出了一口气。

“好。”

他听见自己这么疲惫地应道。

相羽拍了拍他的手背。

“我送你回家。近藤，你和其他人一起开自己的车，跟我一起护送刚君。”

五

刚被相羽一路护送进家门，互相客气了一番，刚关上了门，靠着门，身子滑落了下来。

“喵——”

光一的直觉让他感到有些不对。他像只欢迎主人的狗狗一般扑到了刚君的身上，小心翼翼地舔了甜刚的手背。

“你的舌头上有倒刺啦，小光。”

刚点了点他的脑袋，站起了身子。

他来到书房，长长地叹出了一口气来，打开了平时几乎不怎么用的电脑，在浏览器中输入了“堂本光一”四个大字。

不知是令人安心还是不安的，新闻上一片风平浪静，第一条还是两人即将发表的专辑消息。

刚烦躁地摔了一下鼠标，触碰到了浏览历史，一个邮箱界面弹了出来。

他的视线扫过了收件箱里的邮件，皱起了眉头。

这不是刚的邮箱。

刚思索了一会儿，点开了发件箱，看到了第一条邮件。

沉默了一会儿，他打开了浏览器的浏览历史，找到了另一条，点进后发现，是游戏下载界面。

刚顺着储存路径找到了硬盘里储存着的下好的游戏，点开，发现了5小时的游戏时间。

他摸着下巴，表情变的变幻莫测起来。

刚拿出了手机。

“相羽先生么？”

“对于明天的通告，我有一个想法……”

*

堂本光一稀里糊涂地被刚用外出盒带出家门，当刚再次打开箱子的时候，他发现自己正身处NTV的乐屋。

“刚君，你确定……”

开口的是跟随刚很久的staff，相羽。印象中是个性格很沉稳的人，此时的语气却非常的犹疑。

刚看向光一的眼神让他害怕的想炸毛。

“反正是录播。”他听见刚淡淡道：“死马当活马医吧。”

等等，录节目为什么要把自己带来电视台啊！

光一还来不及抱怨，箱子便又被刚给关上了。

*

再次见到光亮时，已经是在演播厅里了。

“今天的节目开始了～”刚朝镜头快乐地挥手：“今天我的相方——”

“光一！”他惊叫地捂住了嘴巴：“你怎么变成了一只猫咪？”

光一地心脏一一跳。

刚的眼神里尽是清明。

“开玩笑啦——”他很快笑道：“这是我新收养的小猫——小光，是ひかり，不是こう哦——”

“小光呢，它超厉害的。”刚继续道：“告诉你们哦，小光它会——”

光一的心里浮现出了一种不好的预感。

“打游戏。”

刚的嘴唇里轻轻地吐出了这几个字眼。

“并且比很多屏幕前的观众朋友们打的都要好哦！”

“是吧，小光。”

刚凝视着光一，眼神是他从未见过的冷漠。

*

“厉害啊，小光！”节目录制完后，近藤扑来了上来：“你居然真的会打游戏！刚君跟我和相羽桑说的时候我们还以为他在开玩笑！”

刚顺手把光一塞进了近藤的手里，自己疾步向电梯走去。

光一有苦不能言，作势要咬近藤，从他的魔爪里跳出来，咬着刚的裤脚钻进了电梯。

刚看都不看他一眼，进了电梯便按关门键，光一在最后一秒收回尾巴，感到了一阵幻痛。

“喵——”他软绵绵地趴在刚地脚上卖萌。

刚“哼”了一声，抽开了自己的脚。

光一愈挫愈勇，死缠着刚的裤脚“喵喵”叫着不放口。刚被他整烦了，没到预定楼层就按下开门开关，急冲冲朝应急通道走去。

光一急忙跟上。

“你跟着我干什么？”

地下停车场，刚站在自己的车前，冷冷地质问着地上的黑色猫咪。

“喵——”

光一想往他的怀里跳。

“你到底有什么不能告诉我的？”刚双手抱在胸前，他靠在车门上，光一被他逼视地低下头来：“你知不知道，我知道你失踪的时候——我的心情——”

刚的眼圈猛地红了。他抬起头来，狠狠地眨了眨眼睛。

“你觉得我会不信你，还是会把你当成妖怪赶出去？”

“你就非得什么都自己一个人扛？”

“喵——”光一绕到他的脚边，蹭了蹭刚的脚踝。

地下停车场的电梯那边传来了声响。

光一抬起头朝刚眨巴着大眼睛，努力卖萌，刚撇了撇嘴角，拉开了车门。光一闪电一般扑进了副驾驶。

刚“哼”了一声，坐上了正驾驶，系上了安全带，踩下了油门。

光一偷偷地舒出了一口气来。

“喵～”他慢慢地把脑袋往刚的手边蹭。

刚又哼了一声，不过语气已经平缓许多。

“吃我的用我的，连自己是谁都不告诉我。”

“狗屁堂本光一。”

他说着说着又生气起来。

“我干脆把你丢回家算了！哦对了，有三不呢，我都不知道你家住哪儿，刚才就应该让近藤把你带回家！”

光一连忙“喵喵”求饶，要丢回家了，那可能真要发生父亲跟女儿共抢一碗饭的人伦惨剧。

他努力地从刚的口袋里叼出手机来，按下输入法，然后让ai读出声。

“你是怎么知道我是光一的？”

siri一本正经的男声回荡在车里，有点好笑。

刚趁着红绿灯，瞪了他一眼。

“朋友才讲逻辑。恋爱靠直觉啊秃子！”

六

光一一脸复杂地跟在刚地身后进了家门。

一天的时间，风水轮流转，光一已经没有了欺负小健的地位——或者说，比起小健，现在的他更像一只狗。

刚一进家门便抱着小健，将自己锁紧了卧室，一副你这个混蛋不要教坏我儿子的样子。

光一想像普通猫咪一样挠门——却又不敢——怕刚看见划痕把自己从窗户外面丢出去。

他又软绵绵地“喵喵”叫了几声，房内的刚“咚”地一声狠狠地踹门。吓的光一赶紧噤了声。

他委委屈屈地爬进了自己的猫窝里，想起了刚刚才说的话。

毕竟只是同事关系啊——还是“三不”的同事——变成猫这种事情，怎么好跟同事讲呢？

光一委屈，光一想哭。

虽然踏进刚的房子的时候，自己一副纡尊降贵地样子，其实心里已经变成尖叫鸡了吧……

虽然刚给自己洗澡的时候，自己已经兴奋的差点晕过去，甚至想要一辈子当猫了吧……

虽然自己想进一步发展这个同事关系也……没想多久，也就二十多年的样子吧……

怎么呢？还不许自己害羞了？日本宪法规定了不许41岁当红老爱豆害羞了？

光一委委屈屈地闭上了眼睛。

朋友才讲逻辑，恋爱靠自觉啊！

刚的声音依旧回荡在光一的耳边。

等等——

他说什么？

恋、爱什么的？

黑猫光一，在线翻身，精神抖擞地仿佛打败了叔叔的辛巴。

他跳了起来，把自己挂在门把手上，利用惯性打开了刚的卧室门。

刚已经抱着小健睡着了。光一在那一瞬间又手贱地想要去欺负小健，好在他即时地抑制住了自己。

刚的眼圈红红地，肿肿的，嘴巴在睡梦里还嘟着。一副被人欺负狠了，哭累了睡着的样子。

光一叹了口气，趴在了刚的身边。

要不然……亲一下呗。

光一这么想道。

反正自己是猫。

反正估计也变不回来了。

反正有生殖隔离。

反正大不了变成人了就装作失去记忆了这样子。

反正……自己也混蛋了这么多年了。

光一慢慢地爬到刚的身前，静静地凝视了几秒钟这张自己深爱的脸，慢慢地探出头去。

刚的嘴唇很软——非常软，比光一吃过的所有果冻的触感都要好的多。可是接下来的感觉就很不对劲了，光一感到自己的躯干、四肢、脖颈在不断地伸展、拉长——

不要啊，都2020了，还玩青蛙变王子这一套？？？？

“好重......”

刚的眼皮抖了抖，他慢慢地睁开了眼睛。

“那个……”光一努力地撑起四肢，不让自己掉到刚身上。与刚脸对脸的他露出了一个尴尬又不失礼貌地笑容。

“Hi?”


End file.
